Guardians of the Roses
by PhiraLostflame
Summary: Meeting the Guardians is just the beginning of Ib's troubles, throw in a return to a haunted gallery and finding out your sister is a painting is just pushing it.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Ib would have dreams that she couldn't exactly remember in the morning, but would leave her drenched in sweat and an impression that would make her curl beneath the blankets and try to convince herself that there was nothing there; tonight was one of those nights. Shadows seemed to dance along the walls in the darkness arching over her dresser and swooping close to her bed. Ib closed her eyes and sank further into the large bed. Stuffed animals piled high like walls trying to protect their queen. Her fingers dug into the large comforter and pulled the blanket up to her nose.

'Nothing there, nothing there, nothing there,' she repeated in her head trying to calm her nerves. Suddenly she could hear something move along the floor like quiet footsteps that circled the bed. Clenching her eyes tighter and letting out a shuddering breath she focused on the footsteps that dragged themselves along the floor. It's all she can hear in the quiet of the night, her breaths swallowed in the blankets. Slow scratching closer to the foot of her bed now. Her breaths quicken and her heart hammers loudly in the quiet. As if hearing the noise the slow dragging quickened pulling nearer to the head of the bed.

'There is no one there, there is no one there, there is no one there,' she repeated in her head clinging to the hope they gave. As if her thoughts spurred away the monster a thick silence rolled in. Her heart beat quieted and she let out a content sigh. Slowly her mind drifted to tomorrow's plan and she fell back to sleep. Her quiet breaths broke the silence as she shifted and fell into a peaceful sleep. Her whole body relaxed, fingers letting go of the blanket, head sinking into her pillow brown hair splayed.

Unbeknownst to her golden sand began to trickle in through her window. It gave off a small glow as it snaked its way through the air and settled over her head. She sank even deeper into sleep a small smile on her lips. The sand shifted and morphed to her holding hands with a girl her age with a dress that rippled with their movements. They were running around and smiling and laughing in endless circles around a man. He had to be in his early twenties and he gave a small smile watching as the girls ran around.

"Adorable, another happy dream," someone cooed his voice echoing around the room. Shadows arched up beneath the bed and swathed a man. He was incredibly tall and thin with gray skin and slicked black hair. Golden irises glowed in the room, the only other light in the darkness. The soft golden glow of the sand illuminated his face as he leaned forward to inspect the dream. He had sharp features and even sharper teeth that showed when his face split in a grin. Long spindly fingers rose lazily and trailed behind the running girls, without warning he stabbed the girl in the dress in the chest, the girl in the dress and the sand slowly darkened turning black.

The girl yanked her hand away from the dream Ib and pulled out a pallet knife. The dream man slumped backwards into a sitting position and lay lifeless. The dream Ib looked frantically between the two and backed away from the girl who held the knife with the poise of a killer, the real Ib shuddered in her bed. The man watched for a moment more to see the girl leap forward and the blank sand to swirl up to waiting hands. A small nightmare reared galloping through the air. Holding the creature between his hands the man breathed a laugh.

"Get ready guardians, I'm coming for you… hmm?" he stopped talking and examined the nightmare in his hands. The black horse made of sand with eyes burning gold stared back at him letting out a small whine. "Based off a real experience?" The man gazed down to Ib who had shrunk in her bed shaking at the nightmare. He could tell when nightmares were based off real events, fears, worries, or your imagination and this little girl's dream of being chased by a crazed girl was real. Frowning slightly but ultimately shrugging it off the man let the shadows stretch along the room and swallow him whole leaving no trace that he was there to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ib's POV**

I woke up with a start taking a gulp of air as I shot out of bed. My hair stuck to my neck and cheeks and I felt hot. Yanking the blankets off and taking a deep breath I slumped forward and shut my eyes. A nightmare, 'but over what,' I racked my brain for anything but the only thing that came to mind was paintings. I hadn't been anywhere near paintings however; unless you counted the paintings in the hallways.

I step out of bed pushing past stuffed animals and let out a yawn, I could worry later. Before I can take another step forward my door bursts open and someone is yelling for me to get up; Mary. The room lights up with her smile and energy and I give a small smile. She bounds in blonde curls bouncing with each step and a smile stretching ear to ear.

"Good morning Ib!" She chirps throwing herself onto my bed, the bed creaks under her weight and I let out a sigh.

"Morning,"

"What are we doing today?" She rolls on the bed and faces me, placing head in hands. Today was the weekend meaning no school, also meaning that Mary would pester me to do something to relieve her boredom. I yawned instead of answering her and reach over for my brush. Pulling it off the counter I begin to softly brush my straight brown hair, first thing first was looking presentable. I shooed Mary out of the room, she pouted but ultimately left. Pulling on my red skirt and white long sleeve collared shirt I fix the buttons and finish with a red bow.

Opening the door I see Mary lips tugged down in a frown and tapping her foot impatiently. She was already ready for the day, long green dress with a white fringe on with a blue bow. Mary nods as if assessing me and turns to run down the hallway. She grabs my hand, a motion from when we were kids, and pulls me into a speed walk down the long white hallway. Paintings lined the walls either fruits or scenery and a chill went up my spine, I never did like art much. We reach the stairs and I let go of Mary's hand opting to go down slowly while she takes two at a time whooping with laughter. When we reach the bottom I spy Mother sitting on the couch a frown on her face. Her hair was already up in a ponytail and she had a red dress on.

"Mary how many times have I told you, no running in the house," Mother scolded. Mary nods rolling her eyes and drags her feet walking to the kitchen. My stomach rumbles at the thought of food and I turn to Mother.

"Morning," Mother smiles and gets up from the couch, bending down she places a soft kiss on my forehead and sends me to the kitchen where breakfast awaits. Breakfast was always difficult with Mary, she couldn't eat the same two things in a row or else she throws a small fit. I sit down at the long oak table by Mary and set a napkin across my lap; nudging Mary she reluctantly did the same.

"So Ib what should we do today!" Mary smiled and I shrugged. Mother placed a plate of eggs with toast in front of me and I breathed an internally sigh of relief, we had cereal yesterday. Mary quickly gobbles the food down as if she wasn't quick enough it would disappear. I grab a knife and begin to butter my toast while Mary gets the jam. "How about we go to the park, we can play in the fields!" Mary loved the fields; I nod my head and bite into my toast.

"Remember to wear your coats it's getting cold outside" Mother warned

"Or else Jack Frost will nip your nose!" Mary lets out a squeal as Father grabs her shoulders and tickles her neck. He looks over to me and reaches out to poke my nose. Mother lets out a sigh and shakes her head while sitting in front of us.

"Jack Frost, who's Jack Frost" Mary asks looking between our parents, Father moves to sit by Mother.

"No one Mary, he just brings winter" my curiosity peaks and I get up taking my plate with me. I walk to the sink and place the dishes in listening to my parents talk about Jack Frost. A part of me wants to scoff at the idea, but another whispers I have seen the impossible before. I scrape my mind for anything 'impossible', _you've never seen anything_; I frown slightly.

"Ib don't let the water run!" Mother scolds jolting me out of my thoughts. "And don't space out" I nod turning the water off and turning to the table. Taking that as her cue Mary gets up and dumps her plate in the sink. Grabbing my hand she begins to pull me up the stairs saying something about getting our jackets. I nod in agreement and feel a chill run down my spine; something was going to happen I could feel it. Mary threw me my red coat and grabbed her green one and I slipped it on quickly buttoning the rose buttons, I always got a sick feeling when one of them looked like they were falling off. Mary was already pulling me down the stairs when I finished the top button yelling that we would be back in a hour or two. I waved goodbye to Mother and Father while we passed them and pulled open the door. A chill hit my face and I let out a breath watching it mist in the air; it was cold.

"Maybe if we're lucky it'll snow!" Mary giggled hopping down the steps of our house. I close the door behind us and nod. She skips to the sidewalk green fluff coat fluttering behind her. I follow close behind feeling frost crunch beneath my feet. I look down and watch my feet and the grass, their tips were white and a little wilted. I look up and open my mouth to warn Mary about slipping when she suddenly tilts backwards. She slams into the ground with a little _oof_ and her mouth is wide open in surprise. Suddenly she lets out a little giggle and sits up her giggles rising into laughs.

"Are you okay?" I walk over to her and help pull her up, her hands are extremely cold. She brushes her coat and her laughs quiet a smile on her face.

"I'm fine Ib" more laughter "I guess Jack Frost is getting here a little early!" I purse my lips, it was nearly December so he was right on time.

"But Jack Frost isn't real, Mother said so" Mary pouts and crosses her arms. She tilts her head as if thinking and her blonde curls fall over her shoulder to her back. Her eyes slide over from me and over to the fence behind me and her eyes widen. Confused I turn around to see a teen sitting on the fence. He had white hair, actual white hair, a blue hoodie and leg hugging ratty brown pants tied to his calves with what looked like string. Swinging between the iron pole fence were his feet with no shoes on. I locked my gaze with the older teen incredibly blue eyes staring at us. He was pale too, paler than I was which was saying something, and he held onto a wooden staff with one curved end.

"If I'm not real, than why am I here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**IB's POV**

I stared at the older teen, mouth surely open, my mind trying to come up with a rational answer. _There is no such thing as Jack Frost_ the only thought running through my mind. Fingers dug into my shoulder and I was jerked backwards. Mary took a step forward mouth stretched in a wide smile and her cold fingers digging into my shoulder. She let out a low whoa and looked over to me; her blue eyes were wide with excitement and childish glee. I closed my mouth and felt the cold air bite into my cheeks, _this isn't a dream._

Suddenly something wet and cold hit my face knocking me to the floor. I took Mary with me and she let out a small _oof_ as she hit the icy ground below. I rubbed at my cheek snow falling to my legs, a snowball. I looked up to the teen and he waved a certain glee in his movements. Mary let out a small giggle and sat up. There was no snow around here, _how did he make a snowball?_

"How did you do that? Are you going to make it snow?" Mary spewed many questions almost vibrating in happiness. I shivered and stood up feeling the cold bite into me, even with my jacket, and pulled Mary up with me. 'Jack' leaped down from his perch and swung his staff taking a step forward.

"I don't know maybe if someone believes in me." He said shooting me a grin. It was impossible that this was the Jack Frost. I pressed my lips into a thin line and ran my hands over my skirt flattening the creases. Standing up and hearing the crunch of ice beneath my shoes I looked over to Mary. She stood too and grabbed my hand.

"Can you please make it snow!" Mary dragged out the please and gave a huge smile. "We can have a snowball fight. Oh! I have never had a real snowball fight!" She almost vibrated in happiness and Jack let out a laugh. Jack leaned on his staff and extended one pale hand. He waved it up and a few snowflakes appeared out of thin air. They spun in the air as if in a tornado and then fell to his pale skin. Jack extended his hand towards us and I took a step back a headache forming at the front of my head. Jack blew on the snowflakes and then flew into Mary's face gently hitting against her face, she let out a squeak and took a step back. I felt my grip tighten on her hand and she blinked as if trying to get something out of her eyes. Suddenly she let out a giggle and her body shook with the effort. The giggles turned into laughter and Jack let out a whoop and back flipped back onto the iron fence. His toes curled around the bar and frost spread along the metal. He was the real deal.

My head pounded and I took another step back my heel hitting the curb. My body froze up and I felt my heart lurch, my hand flew to my pocket and I tried to grasp something. Where was my rose? I looked down pulling my pocket inside out; nothing. Suddenly the headache was gone and I pushed my pocket back in. A rose, why on earth would I be looking for a rose? I looked up at the sound of laughter and saw Mary jumping up and down watching as Jack made more snowflakes.

"How about some real snow, get your friends and go to the park for a snowball fight" Jack stood up balanced on the thin metal bar and then prepared to jump. Mary nodded eagerly and stepped back to watch as Jack soared into the air. It was like he was light as a feather as he spun in the air, doing flips and corkscrewing up into the sky. The temperature seemed to drop steadily and Mary let out another bout of excited giggles. Snowflakes gently fell from the sky drifting however they pleased. One landed on my nose and melted and I rubbed at it. I gave a small smile and looked up at the gray sky; the clouds huddled together in fluffy arcs ever so gracefully letting snowflakes fall. Mary tugged at my hand and I looked down to her that huge smile still on her face. Her smile seemed to brighten the grays around her, her hair also seemed like the sun on this dreary sidewalk.

"Let's hurry to the park!" She turned and pulled me into a run, careful not to slip on frost, chatting excitedly about the snow and meeting Jack Frost and the fight. I nodded my chest tightening at the mention of Jack Frost; it wasn't as if I was scared of him just… wary. A feeling of déjà vu came over me when I looked at him, like I was seeing something that wasn't supposed to be there. We rounded the side walk snow already beginning to pile up on the grass. The park was in sight kids already mulling around. I held back a sigh seeing kids from school and averted my gaze to the swings. I could just swing and avoid the other kids. It wasn't that I hated them but I felt better when I was alone, excluding Mary as I always felt reassured when she was there. It was like the saying goes; threes a crowd.

"Look there he is!" Mary pointed as Jack glided on the wind and landed on the swing's pole. He sat there pulling one leg up to rest his staff. All the other kids looked up and let out shrieks of laughter and squeals of delight. Mary let out a small _humph _as we closed in on the park. _I suppose were the last to know of Jack Frost_, Mary let go of my hand and crossed her arms joining the pack of at least 10 other kids. I stayed rubbing my heel into the snow and hearing a satisfying crunch. That's when I heard it.

A mummer went through the crowd starting from a small whisper to a loud agreement."Have you had nightmares recent-" "I thought I was the only-" "I wake up multiple times-" "A weird shadow-" I felt my heart squeeze in my chest and I moved closer to hear the other kids comments. Nightmares, I've been having nightmares. One of the kids shot me a glance a grimace on his face and went back to whispering to his friend.

"No more good dreams!" one kid cried out. He took a step back from the crowd and his eyes glistened. He shook his head and ran his hands through brown hair. Mary looked around bewildered and spun on her heel giving confused looks to everyone.

"Wha-"

"What's this about nightmares?" Jack questioned leaping down from his perch. His face was stern looking between the gathered children. He was at least a foot or two taller and one kid shrank back. Jack gave a disarming smile but his eyes still shone with fear. He waited quietly swaying back and forth for one of the kids to answer. "Don't worry about nightmares, the Guardians and I have stopped the man who makes them." Jack swung his staff up and let it rest on his shoulder. Who were the Guardians? A silence seemed to stretch and a kid, the one who cried out before, piped up.

"But nightmares are still scary." He rubbed his hands together and looked down at the ground staring intently at snow. Jack walks and kneels to the kid's size. He clasps the kid shoulder and gives a gentle smile.

"They're just bad dreams." Jacks statement hangs in the air a certain power fluttering in the heads of the kids. His words held a power that seemed to ease the group. At once their shoulders relaxed and a few smiles and nods could be seen. "Now…" Jack spun around a snowball growing in his hand "let's have some fun!" he let the snowball go tossing it high in the sky. I watched unblinkingly as it curved back down bright against the gray clouds. Kids squealed and ran around me one shoving into me, but my gaze was trained on the snowball as it came closer and closer- SPLAT! I barely dodged the projectile by jerking back and letting it hit my feet instead. The snow made my feet number than they already were and was stark against my brown shoes. The sounds of a beginning snowball fight raged on behind me and I began to walk to the swings; I didn't want to take part.

I sat on the frosty swing set feeling the ice crack beneath my weight. I held onto the metal links with numb fingers feeling the cold and smooth metal in my palms. Beginning to swing forward I watched as the kids ran around some making snowballs while others made walls of packed snow. I spied Mary sitting behind a quickly made wall some of the snow crumbling while taking hits. She had a huge smile on her face and a spark of determination in her eye. Her hands cupped a snowball and with a quick turn she launched it into the air. I followed the projectile with my eyes with a detached interest as it soared across the air. As if propelled by the wind it took a sudden turn downwards and sped to a kid sitting behind a barrier. The snowball hit him square in the face and he let out a yelp that was drowned out by a whoop of Mary's laughter. I shifted on the swing and began to swing back forth getting higher in the sky. It was obvious that Mary's team would win, the barriers the kids made were studier and they were sending out more snowballs. They also had teamwork where two kids were fortifying the wall while some were making the ammo.

I swept my gaze across the battle eyes locking onto Jack. He skated on the air around the fight arching his staff in graceful swings and snowballs would form to help the losing side. On the other hand he would create the perfect snowball and throw it hitting kids from the side, above, behind, and anywhere else he could hit them. He reminded me of someone, the details were fuzzy but I remember a man who took care of kids. I frowned and tried to pull more memories of the man, I couldn't place his features but something about his memories put me at ease. I tried to delve deeper pushing further into my mind. The world seemed to gray at the edges and I took a deep breath. The man was… was… he was…

I shut my eyes and squeezed the chains. My head was beginning to hurt and the more I thought of the man the more the pain grew. Finally with a gasp my eyes shot open and I dug my feet into the frozen ground. My heels slammed into the snow and dirt sending reverberations along my legs. My palms dug into the chains and the swing jerked beneath me. The swing slipped beneath me and I hit the ground hard. A hand still clung onto the swing while my lower body lay sprawled along the snow. Slowly letting go of the swing my head hit the ground and I let out a quiet _oof._ _Bad idea, _I chastised myself and lay there feeling the cold seep into my body. The gray clouds moved slowly sprawling endlessly across the sky. I stared at them the grays mixing and turning above me. The sky still let snow fall down and I watched as they drifted to the ground.

"You're going to catch a cold if you lay in the snow," I turned my head to Jack. I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea, his very existence went against everything I was told. He crouched by me and offered a pale hand. I took it and felt his unnaturally cold hand grasp mine. He pulled me up and gave a smile. _I might catch a cold just by touching you_, he let go of my hand and I let it drop to my side. I looked behind him and saw the snowball fight still going on. "-join the snowball fight?" I snapped my attention back to Jack who looked slightly concerned. Did I want to join the snowball fight or why didn't I? I locked my gaze with the frosty teenager and debated my answer. _I feel better alone so I don't feel like joining _or _I felt like swinging instead of joining _and even maybe just silence. I let the silence stretch between us and then spoke.

"I felt like swinging instead of joining." He nodded at my answer and a smirk crept along his face.

"Really, to me it looked like you were just lying in the snow trying to make a poor snow angel." I blinked at his response and kicked at the snow trying to distract myself.

"Who are the guardians and who is the man who makes nightmares?" I asked rubbing at my jacket, I got dirt on it. My curiosity peeked earlier at the mention of nightmares and the panic it sent through the kids. I didn't like having nightmares even if I couldn't remember what they were about and if these guardians defeated him then why were they still happening. Jack let out a little hmm under his breath and tossed his staff from hand to hand.

"The Guardians are the protectors of children across the world. I'm one of them, the guardian of fun and the others are Santa, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy." He took a breath and ran a hand through his hair letting out a laugh "Well you know them better as Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman." I nodded and he went on "and the man who makes nightmares is Pitch Black the Boogeyman, but you have nothing to worry because we stopped him a year ago" he added quickly nodding to himself.

"Why did you stop him?" weren't nightmares a natural part of the world, just as good dreams were needed to remind us of the good weren't nightmares there to remind us to be cautious. Jack twirled his staff as he thought of what to say.

"We had to stop him because he was sending out worldwide nightmares and making the children begin to lose faith in the guardians, he also was trying to usher in a new dark age" he explained and I nodded again. I folded my hand in front of me and took a step back. I mulled over this new information in my head and I began to amble back to the swings. Suddenly something hit me in the back ad made me stumble forward. I let out a surprised gasp and swiveled around to see Jack with an outstretched hand. His mouth curved into a mischievous smile and then it dropped and he straightened pulling his staff closer to his body and looking to the side avoiding my gaze. He whistled a tune and I continued to stare at him unblinkingly. He shot me furtive glances then finally looking back to wide eyed and innocent an air of 'who me' surrounding him.

I quickly bent over and scooped up some snow, two could play at this game. I threw the snow, not even packed properly, and it missed completely falling at his feet. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment and I stood up rigid. I crossed my arms and turned walking stiffly away. The snow quieted my footstep and I could hear Jack let out a laugh. _Is he planning on throwing another snowball?_ I turned to give a quick glance when something wet and cold hit my face. My cheeks no longer burned turning numb from the snow and I stumbled back. Wiping the snow from my eyes I felt something bubbling up, a giggle escaped my mouth. I placed my hands over my mouth but more giggles bubbled up from inside and left my mouth. _Maybe a snowball fight might not be too bad; it might even be some fun._

"Let's have some fun!" Jack let out a whoop of laughter and leapt back into the fray that was the other children's snowball fight. I raced over to where Mary was and she looked over surprised. I collapsed to my knees and quickly began to make snowballs.

"Ib?" Mary asked unsure leaning forward her head almost colliding with the snow wall. I nodded and sat up launching a snowball at the other players. She gave a smile and picked up one of her premade ones. "Let's do this together Ib!"

The day seemed to pass quickly with that snowball fight; unbeknownst to us the sun was already arching along the sky preparing to end its journey. The sky darkened and the clouds began to clear showing the blue sky fading into oranges and reds.

"Come on Ib, we should start heading home." I nodded in agreement feeling my stomach begin to growl, we skipped lunch! _Mother must be so worried_ I almost smacked a hand against my forehead. Mary waved goodbye to the other kids and I looked around for Jack. He was patting some of the kids back talking and looked up. I locked eyes with him and gave a smile. He waved goodbye and I turned quickly following Mary back home. _I hope Mother doesn't get too mad._

When we got home Mother was already making dinner. She sat us at the table and scolded us for staying out so late and not coming home for lunch. She also lectured us for getting our jackets dirty and making her worry. I looked down and studied my hands curling them into fists then laying them out flat. Despite being inside for nearly half an hour they were still cold. I rubbed them on my skirt and looked up as my mother finished her lecture. She took a deep breath and opened her crimson eyes looking between Mary and me with a stern gaze.

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay!"

Mother turned away from us and began to prepare our plates. Mary looked over to me and laid her head on the table, she let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes. Unlike Mother and me she had blue eyes, no one knows where she got them but they matched her blonde hair making her look just like a picture. My stomach growled once again at the drifting smells of chicken and I sat up straight and laid my hands across my lap, just because I was hungry didn't mean I was going to forget my manners.

After dinner and a short discussion with Mother about the snowball fight, excluding Jack Frost, I headed to bed. I felt drained my eyes barely keeping open as soon as I hit the pillow. I snuggled deeper into the bed and started to rearrange my bunny wall. I loved the stuff animals and always felt safer when they were all lined up around me. My blanket felt worn as if someone had been using it for a long time, I don't know when but one day I decided I felt better sleeping under a worn blanket rather than a new one. My eyes fluttered shut and I let out a content sigh pulling the blanket up to my chin. As tired as my body felt my mind was still running.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jack's words, _they're just bad dreams._ Even so they still scared me leaving me scared to look at the shadows too closely or a sense of dread when I stared too long at a painting. _They can't harm you_; I let out a hum of thought and began to drift off with thoughts of pleasant dreams. In the state before fully dreaming I could hear my breaths quiet in the room. I was just at the tipping point ready to fully dive into a deep sleep. That's when I heard it. Something creaked open in my room and I felt my body freeze up. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched the blanket tight. _They can't open doors; they can't reach the door handles!_

I sat up quickly any feeling of sleep gone. I stared into the wide eyes of Mary. She left the door open behind her and I felt my throat close up. _What is she doing here?_ I opened my mouth to ask when Mary let out a small sigh and rubbed her hands together. She looked down at her feet trembling.

"Mary?" I asked quietly glancing between her and the door, why did I care it was open again? She snapped her head up at her name and gave me a distracted gaze. Her eyes were glazed over with a hint of something else in there, something not human.

"Mary…" She repeated her name quietly and nodded "hehe… yes. Mary… Maaaaary" her voice was cracking as she dragged out her name and gave an unsettling laugh. She suddenly quieted and dragged herself closer to the bed. "Ib, I had a nightmare… can I sleep with you tonight?" Silence filled the room thick and chocking what sound there was. _Yes, no, why did you repeat your name?_ Finally deciding on yes I moved from the side of my bed and patted the area beside me. Usually she would give a smile and jump into my bed, but tonight she simply dragged herself in and let herself drop not even bothering to check if the blankets were on right. _She must be really shaken._ Not as if that excused that laugh, it was as if she was unsure of whom she was, could a nightmare be that bad?

I turned away from her and lay back on my back. Closing my eyes I listened to Mary's breathing as the minutes passed by they even out and became a rhythm in the quiet room. I matched my breaths to hers and felt my muscles slowly begin to relax. Mary's body gave off a lot of warmth and I almost wanted to push off one of the blankets as the room was getting slightly unbearable. Slowly my mind began to slow and every thought beginning to drift as I reached that point of sleepiness again. The balance tipped and I fell into the darkness that is sleep feeling the world fade into that blessed nothingness.

**Mary's POV**-

I was in the gallery again. I walked the white halls looking at all the hanging pictures. I passed Big sister and stopped. She looked regal with her brown hair and crimson dress. Her eyes matched her dress and I let out a sigh, she reminded me of Ib. I decided to walk around some more humming a tune that I couldn't place. I turned a corner and saw the huge rose statue. I slowed to a stop and looked at it. The rose was red and the stem curled on the floor to be able to hold up the head. One of the petals was on the floor a splash of color against the white tiling and walls.

"Hmm whenever I look at this sculpture… I feel somehow sorrowful" I spun on my heel hair rising on the back of my neck. My mouth went dray as I looked up to see _him._ He was tall and pale. He had purple hair and some of his bangs covered one of his eyes. He wore a long blue jacket that fell to his knees and was badly frayed. He wore a green under shirt and brown pants and he crossed his arms. He let out another hmm and looked down. I locked my gaze with his one eye and quickly looked away. Was the room suddenly cold? I took a step away from him and rubbed my hands on my dress.

This is just a dream, this is just a dream. I repeat it like a mantra and begin to run down the hall. My footsteps echo around me, the only sound in the otherwise silent gallery. _I want out_! I turned another corner and saw paint dripping down the ceiling into an already huge puddle of paint. _Where are the doors!_ I run down the long hallway painted messages on the walls in red. I knew what they were going to say so I smeared one with my hand, the paint was wet under my palm and I wiped the excess on the wall, was the wall always this gray? I turned to see the stairs to down below and felt my heart soar. I quickly flew down them, the more steps I took the more the lights dimmed around me. I passed the opening desk and saw red paint smeared all along the windows. It was almost too dark to see now. I picked my way to the doors and tried to open them; locked. I bit back a scream and felt my tears prick my eyes.

"Help!" I couldn't see now and I pressed myself closer to the doors trying to pull them open, the sound of the lock jiggling was the only sound I could hear. "The outside isn't supposed to be like this!" I cried "I can't see a thing! Why is it like this?" I swiveled around and pressed my back against the door. The only thing I could see was darkness; I could feel it coiling around me pressing itself closer and closer.

"Where is everyone…Ib?" I called out my best friends name; surely she would come help me? The dark seemed to swallow my voice and I ran let out a wail. Suddenly I could hear footsteps echo around me. They seemed to be coming from where the stairs were, but this darkness seemed to warp everything. "I'm scared… Ga-Garry?" He was here earlier at the statue, was he going to help me. I tried to pick up on any other sounds, but I couldn't hear anything. _Someone, anyone help me!_

My eyes snapped open and I felt something holding me down. I took a gulp of air and sat up. Darkness surrounded me and I looked around waiting for my eyes to adjust, _I am in the real world,_ I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I wiped at it. I looked over and saw a sleeping Ib. My shoulders relaxed and I let out a sigh. My hands wrapped around the blanket I held and I scooted closer to Ib, that's when I heard it. I immediately fell back against the bed and shut my eyes. My heart hammered in my chest and I heard something quietly sliding along the floor. It wasn't the same sound as when the Ladies would drag themselves around but more like a snake preparing to attack.

"Let's add a touch of fear now" a voice sounded through the room, low and smooth and I heard some chuckles. _Ib!_ I rocket up and grabbed at one of the many rabbits that Ib slept with and threw it. I didn't think it would connect but I heard it hit something and a small _oof_. My eyes adjusted quickly in the darkness and I could make out a tall lanky figure. It may have been a trick of the little light in the room but I swore I saw gray skin. The man straightened and he was taller than earlier expected. The man had slicked back black hair that came out like spikes from the back of his head. I grabbed another rabbit wishing I had my pallet knife and held it threatening in front of me. He wore a long black robe that almost looked like shadows that was cut in a long v neck. The strangest thing was his eyes, not quiet gold and not quiet silver, but somewhere in between.

We stared at each other for a while tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. The man held his head high and glared. I raised the rabbit higher and curled my legs closer to my body. _Is he another painting, is he here to get me or Ib?_ The thoughts raced around my head and I took a deep breath and felt my vision go red.

"What are you doing… leave right now!" the words flew out of my mouth not quite a yell but each would rising in volume. The man folded his arms behind me and continued to stay quiet, I flinched under his gaze as he continued to stare at me not quiet looking at me but through me.

"You weren't always human were you" it wasn't a question but more of a statement. I sucked in a breath and the bunny fell out of my hand. How could he know, he couldn't know I got out of the gallery. He seemed to sense my fear and his face slowly split into a grin showing sharp teeth. I moved back on the bed feeling the hair on my neck rise. My heart, a real one, beat rapidly and I adverted my gaze looking down to Ib who was still sleeping peacefully. "Your greatest fear is being alone again." I snapped my head up and pushed myself away from the man. My voice caught in my throat and I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes again.

"Who are you?!" I ask my voice hoarse. I sniffled at the thought that this man knew I was a painting. He narrowed his gaze and swept his arms up and held a hand out. Black sand swirled above his palm. I watched with growing curiosity and looked up to his face where his eyes shown with pride at the little trick. Was he the one Jack mentioned earlier? "Are you… the boogeyman?" At the sound of my voice the man clenched his fist and the black sand was crushed beneath his fist.

"My name is Pitch Black and I am the nightmare king."

**Hey I hope you are enjoying the story, I just wanted to say thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic so I hope I am keeping the characters in character and that I am planning on having longer chapters from now on. I believe that this is going to be a slightly slow start and the action probably won't kick in until chapter 5 or 6. I don't really know because I'm just winging it and hoping for the best. I'll try and update every week but you never know. Have a good day/night and Phira is logging out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV**

I flew high above the cities feeling the wind circle and propel me on. I would have stopped and maybe observe the cities a little seeing the tiny dots of street lights and spread a little winter cheer but this was serious. I rocketed across the sky my thoughts solely on what happened earlier. That little whisper that turned into a cacophony of fearful yells still reverberating in my ears. With a shake of my head I sent those thoughts away and clutched the wood of my staff. I felt the wood in my palms, gritty and sharp, and felt it pulse with my magic. The sky above me was the color of layered blues and purples mixing together to form hues that calmed the mind. The moon was beginning to show a glittering jewel in the sky. My heart squeezed in my chest as I looked at the moon, the Man in the Moon was watching.

The thoughts of the children earlier came back to mind with their hushed voices and concerns of going to sleep last night. I could picture their eyes wide with fear at the nightmares that had been going on for who knows long. I almost face palmed and let out an aggravated sigh, how could we not know that Pitch was coming back and giving nightmares! _He could be gathering strength and armies of fearlings as we speak!_

The clouds below me began to become wisps and between the fading edges I could see endless sea with ice bergs floating about like ice cubes in a drink. I began my descent feeling the wind rush around me to slow me down. The ocean soon began to freeze becoming a land of snow and ice. I took a deep breath smelling the distinct smell that snow gave off, it was hard to describe like something crisp and clean. The snow blanketed the land pure, untouched, and glittering beneath the moon. Soon the snow began to pile higher and higher becoming hills and mountains; among the hills and mountains of snow, cliffs of ice stood stark against the sky. I was getting close to the workshop. Suddenly the grand building itself came to view. The lights of the workshop glittered in the castle that is the workshop. I flew closer to the windows and saw the yetis working away at their stations. _North, I need North_. I flew in passing by the globe. I looked at it the countries a lit with believers. My heart swelled as I saw the lights of Burgess; maybe I could visit the kids after this whole ordeal was over.

I floated down to the ground and immediately began to run; eyes scanning for North. One of the Yetis, Phil, looked over to me and pointed a finger in my face. He began to yell something in yeti shooting me a glare and I gave him a lopsided grin.

"Hey Phil, where's North it's urgent." My grin dropped and I brought my staff over my shoulder. The yeti garbled something and pointed to his workshop. _Duh, _I almost face palmed again. I nodded and ran down the path that led to the workshop. The sounds of yetis working rose around me, hammers hammering into wood, the sound of a drill somewhere off in the back and the sound of a bell ringing above. I padded down the gray hall and turned to the door of North's workshop. I pushed the door open roughly and heard the startled yelp of North.

"Jack?" He gave a surprised gasp and pushed away from his work table. He crossed the distance between us and gave a hard slap to the back. "How are you?" he gave a throaty laugh and I had to smile, but this was serious. I passed my staff between my hands and watched as North turned grabbing a plate of cookies.

"North this is really serious; I think Pitch is coming back" I said clutching my staff. The plate crashed to the floor and North turned.

"What?" He grabbed my shoulders almost pulling me off the ground. I nodded and his blue eyes flitted to the door. He was an awfully big man over six feet tall, buff and slightly rotund, he gave off an aura of childish glee despite being such a large man even with his long white beard. He shook his head in disbelief making his long white beard shake. "We must call guardians." He let me down and strode to the door muttering something to himself. I followed him sticking a hand in my hoodie pocket and matched his pace. He marched down the hall pointing to a working yeti, "paint it blue, I don't like it." I watched with a small smile as the yeti let out a cry and dropped his paintbrush. We made our way to the globe room a circular room with a high ceiling and hole right above the globe. The rugs of rich reds and embroidered gold glittered in the bright lights above the gray floor. North walked over to the table that held a mini globe and many buttons and levers, he twisted and pushed a lever and a loud clink resounded in the room. The continents on the globe burned a translucent rainbow color and shot up into the ceiling window becoming the aurora borealis. The rainbow color spread across the sky a signal to the other guardians.

North gave a satisfied nod to himself and pointed to a nearby elf, "make preparations, the others are coming." The elf gave a salute the bell on top of its hat ringing in the movement and bounded off somewhere. I swung my staff and floated to a table sitting on it. "Okay Jack guardians are coming." He gave a nod and I smiled. Minutes passed before the first guardian showed.

"Jack!" Her bright bubbly voice broke the silence as she fluttered amongst the air. The Tooth Fairy, Tooth for short, flew through the air and crashed into me and pulled me into a hug, her arms squeezing me tight. She pulled back and I stared into her bright amethyst colored eyes. A cacophony of squeaks sounded and she pulled back further floating back into the air. Small fairies that were a mix between hummingbird and the tooth fairy herself squeaked at Tooth shaking their fingers disapprovingly. Tooth ran a hand through her head feathers and gave an apologetic smile. Her feathers ruffled greens, blues and yellows around her neck. Long feathers draped down her beck ending at her feet almost resembling a skirt. She turned away from me and towards North. "So what seems to be the problem?"

North gave a smile and nodded his head "wait for other guardians."

"North" The grouchy voice of Bunny made me snap my head up to the six foot rabbit. He popped out of a hole of the ground a scowl on his face. I watched with glee as the rabbit yelled at the larger man and shook a finger in his face. North laughed his whole body shaking with the motion and I gave a smile at their interactions. That's when I noticed a speck of gold flittering down. I looked up holding a hand up to catch it, the sandman. The small man floated down on a cloud of gold dream sand and waved as he landed on the floor. I tipped my head to him and waved back. They were all here now, meaning that I could tell them about Pitch. I stood up off the table and stuck a hand in my hoodie waiting for North's signal or someone to ask why-

"-are we here?" Bunny asked his voice dripping with annoyance.

"I called you here, Pitch is back" I said gravely walking up to the rabbit. Shocked gasps filled the air and Bunny looked to the side to North rolling his eyes. "I played around with some kids today and all of them have been having nightmares." I said quickly before anyone could interrupt.

"Do you think he's trying to build up another fearling army?" Tooth flitted around the room her hands clenched into fists and held close to her chest. He was planning something and that was for sure. Bunny gave a bitter laugh and shook his head.

"Are you _sure_ that Pitch is trying to make a comeback, I mean we did just send him back into that hole of his a year ago" Bunny shot me a look and then crossed his arms an ear twitching. Before I could open my mouth to argue North intervened with a loud hmm.

"Even if it was nothing we have to make sure, children could be in danger… and you said all of them were having nightmares?" North asked turning to me and stroking his beard. I nod and clench my staff bringing it closer to my body. I could see the children whispering to themselves about the nightmares earlier today and how they shivered; and not because of the cold. The room fell into a silence and I tapped my staff against the floor waiting for anyone to say something. North stood thinking his bright blue eyes glazed over in his deep thought, Bunny was tapping his foot impatiently a scowl on his face, Tooth flew through the air rubbing her hands and looking at all of us expectantly, and Sandy was making signals with his dream sand. A golden arrow pointed into the sky and I followed it turning to see the moon.

"Guys, I think Manny is going to say something" I told the group taking a step back as the moon itself began to glow. If the room hadn't already been silent it would have fell into shocked silence. Moon light drifted down to the floor washing it with a pale blue light. I sucked in a breath and watched fascinated at what was transpiring. A crystal came out of the floor a large bright blue stone that drunk the moonlight. A figure showed in the light blue light, the boogeyman.

"So Pitch really is back" Bunny grumbled more to himself than anyone else. Suddenly the shape changed and it was now two girls. A shocked gasp went through the room and I tried to remember where I had seen her before. It was a young girl with long curly hair that tumbled down her back and partial bangs. She wore a dress and clutched in her hands was a rose. Beside her was a slightly taller thin girl with strait hair and bangs, she wore a skirt and too held a rose in her hand.

"Who are girls? Are they dangerous too, Manny?" North asked raising his hands to the sky as he asked the question. True to his nature the Man in the Moon stayed quiet and the pale moonlight drifted back in the sky. The room was quiet for a second before it exploded into sound.

"Pitch really is back!" Tooth yelled fluttering closer to me her fairies buzzing closer to her as if scared.

"We must make preparations" North exclaimed jabbing a finger into the sky and fingering a sword that hung at his waist. Bunny nodded and hopped closer to the circle that we seemed to be making.

"Who were the girls, are they new allies that Pitch has?" he shook his hands and pointed to where the image was, who were the girls indeed. I ran a hand through my hair trying to recall where I had seen them before. _Think, think, think,_ I repeated that in my head drumming my fingers along my staff.

"I've seen them before… recently too." I said squeezing my eyes shut still trying to recall their names. They were kids at the snow ball fight earlier today. The chatter of the guardians became background noise and I let out a sigh. I looked down to Sandy who quickly began to form sand shapes above his head. They moved too quickly for me to make something out but I was sure there was something about Pitch in there. "I think I know where to find the girls!" I yelled slamming my staff against the floor. No ice or wind flew up like last time, but the desired effect was achieved. The guardians went quiet and wide eyed staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"I saw them earlier today at a snowball fight… they were sisters I talked to." I remembered the little girl I spoke to today with straight brown hair and ruby eyes that made a small chill run down my spine. I couldn't recall what the girl's name was… Eve? Ivy? Ib? "The sister's name was Ib!" I exclaimed almost flying up. "And the other girl's name was… Mary!" I continued giving a grin. North nodded and gave a hearty laugh.

"Nice work Jack! We go visit these girls and go stop Pitch!" Could that be why Manny showed us their silhouettes, were they going to be victims of Pitch's? "To the sleigh!" North exclaimed and my head shot up at this.

"Hold up!" I stepped in front of North holding my hands up to stop the large man, "why don't I go and bring them back here, they trust me and all of us going to them…" I trailed off feeling that my point had been made.

"Jack." I looked up to Tooth who flew in closer. "These kids could be in danger, and we need to stop Pitch before this all gets out of hand. Let's all go and see what is happening." She gave a nod and looked expectantly at North and Bunny waiting for one of them to back her up. North nodded but Bunny shook his head.

"Hold up, as much as I hate to admit it Jack might be right. If we all go over there we could scare 'em, plus Tooth you have work to do as well as North." He took a breath and then looked at me "I'll go with Jack and investigate a little and if needed… we'll bring 'em back here." He finished. I nodded a little miffed I would have to go with _Bunny_, but glad someone else saw my point. Tooth let out a long hmm and floated back in thought. North shifted his weight from foot to foot and ultimately nodded his head at the plan. I looked down to Sandy who gave thumbs up and a grin. The plan was a go.

We went by snow globe arriving in the city from a glowing portal. Bunny hopped forward and looked around with a wary gaze. I walked forward too glancing to make sure no one had seen us. It was still night the sky a now inky black with little glittering stars twinkling amidst it's darkness. The moon was over head as well not a cloud in the sky to block it. The smell of fresh grass and smoke pulled my gaze down and I looked to where we were. We were in the middle of the street, identical large two story houses on either side of us stretching down the block. Iron fences stood stark against the sidewalks where not a crack could be seen. _Really rich neighborhood huh_, I took a step forward dragging my staff a little before I draped it over my shoulder.

"This is where I was earlier," I told Bunny who was still looking around, he gave a nod saying that he had heard me and turned his attention to the houses.

"Okay then, which house is theirs" I opened my mouth to answer and then let it close. _Crap._ Silence drifted between us and then Bunny let out a sigh, "You don't know which one do you," I gave a loud _humph_ and turned my head checking the houses. _I was over there earlier… and the girls came that way_ I looked to where I was sitting earlier and glanced left to the direction the girls came. I pointed down the street and gave a grin.

"Their house is this way" I strode forward ignoring the little growl that Bunny gave me. I hopped up on the wind and flew forward feeling it brush against me as it propelled me onward. Bunny gave a shout and I turned my head to see him bounding forward on all fours. He caught up quickly and began to surpass me. Feeling a smile spread across my face I brought my staff closer to my body and landed on the ground. A split second later I was in the air again, much quicker this time, and passed Bunny up. I looked around at the houses trying to see which one could hold the two girls. _We should have asked North._ I landed on the street again and leaned against the iron fence. Bunny stopped beside me and went back to walking on two feet. He patted the ground with a large rabbit foot and let out an aggravated sigh.

"We should stick around till mornin' and wait for 'em to come out of their house." I nodded in agreement and flipped to sit on top of the fence like earlier today. I scanned the similar houses looking at their white bricks and nicely trimmed grass; this was a high class neighborhood. I felt my mind drifting to earlier some of the kids had not wanted to dirty their clothes and being raised here might explain the behavior.

"Jack!" Bunny shook me with a paw and I jolted out of my thoughts. I looked wildly around and Bunny pointed to a roof. I followed his finger and locked gazes with a nightmare. The black steed almost blinded in with the night itself, but its grainy texture and eyes that were lit like a candle gave it away. Bunny was already bounding to the nightmare grabbing a boomerang off his belt. He jumped over the iron fence and threw it; the boomerang spun through the air and sliced the air where the nightmare had been. I jumped off the fence and high into the sky feeling weightless in the air. I brought my staff up to aim at the horse and watched as it raced across the ceilings of the houses. With a burst of magic I saw the ice shoot through the end of my staff and arch across the sky. The bright blue, almost white, ice arched through the air like lightening and hit the nightmare right in its side. The nightmare let out a cry and turned into frozen nightmare sand sticking to the roof of one of the identical houses.

I landed softly right by the dead nightmare and tapped the sand with the end of my staff making sure it was actually frozen; not that I doubted that it wasn't. Bunny landed by me heavily and walked closer to the frozen sand. He let out a chuckle and poked it with his foot.

"Be on the guard for more nightmares, okay Jack?" He ordered looking around one of his ears twitching as if hearing something. I nodded in agreement and brought my staff up as if readying to shoot another one. I spun in a slow circle eyes scanning for any movement. _Nothing,_ I dropped my staff to my side spun it slowly in my hand. Bunny seemed to reach the same conclusion and stuck his boomerang back in his belt.

"Soo Bunny," I started striding forward and tapping the ground with my staff watching as little sparks of ice came up in bursts each time.

"What"

"Nothing, just trying to make conversation" I spun around and gave him a grin which he let out a growl of annoyance. All night stuck with Bunny, this could be fun.

**Ib's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes completely conscious of the fact that something was hugging me. I shifted on to my side and tried to blink the sleep out of my eyes. Something soft tickled my nose and I let out a small sneeze. I looked down to see Mary clutching me and snoring, her blonde hair was everywhere curling up on to me and over her face. I held back a chuckle and wormed out of her grasp. I sat up on the bed and noticed that my walls of bunnies had been disturbed. My foot hit something soft on the ground and I looked down to see my toes brushing one of them, another bunny lie on the floor a couple feet away as if someone threw it. Stretching and letting out a yawn I bent down to pick the one beside me and placed it gently back on the bed.

A loud snore made me flinch and I looked back to Mary who was rubbing at her face; had I hit her with the rabbit? Getting out of the bed I crossed the short distance to get the other one when a loud knock resounded in the room. I dropped the rabbit and sucked in a quick breath. My heart hammered in my chest as the knocking sounded more like bangs and they began more frantic.

"Ib! Mary! Time to get up!" My mother sounded annoyed and I felt my body relax as the muscles uncoiled. I reached back down to get the earlier dropped rabbit and brushed the soft fur. It was a pink color with red eyes. Many of the other rabbits were also pink, but some were mint green and blue. On one of my previous birthdays Father had gotten me another rabbit when Mother said I was getting too old for them. I clutched the rabbit closer to my chest and let out a small yawn, I loved the rabbits.

"Morning Ib" Mary let out a long yawn and seemed down. I turned to the bed and saw her rubbing at her eyes, they looked puffy and bloodshot. She ran her fingers through her blonde curls that looked dull in the darkness of the room. _He he…yes… Mary… Maaaaaary _I remembered her unsettling laugh and how she repeated her name as if she was unsure it was hers. Deciding to let it slide for now, I would confront it later; I told her good morning and began to walk to the dresser. It was Sunday now, meaning that tomorrow was school. I frowned at the thought and heard the sheets rustling behind me. The sound of soft footsteps filled the air and the creak of my door opening silenced the footsteps.

"I'm going to room; I'll see you down stairs." Mary's voice was low and she sniffled. I nodded and looked over my shoulder to see her quietly shut the door. I slipped into my clothes of the day pondering what could be wrong with Mary. I let out a small hum as I buttoned my long sleeve shirt, could she have had a nightmare. I let out a small gasp, could _Pitch _have sent her one? As absorbed as the idea it wiggled its way into my mind. I flattened a wrinkle on my shirt and thought back to yesterday with Jack and the other kids. The group that had come to the snowball fight all said they were having nightmares, could Mary now be having nightmares?

I pulled a brush off my dresser and began to brush any tangles out, oddly enough I couldn't remember having a nightmare last night, no thoughts of paint or sense that I was forgetting something. I looked into my mirror and stared into my own crimson eyes. I blinked and with a final tug I got the last tangle out and looked away from the mirror. Setting the brush down and making my way to the door I felt a small chill run down my spine. Glancing to my window I had the urge to check outside, with a shake of my head I opened my door to see Mary beginning to walk out of hers. I caught her stare and she looked down, as if ashamed, and quickly crossed the hallway to the stairs. _Was her nightmare that bad? Or is something else wrong_, I closed my door behind me and followed Mary down the stairs.

"About time you got up, do you know how late it is?" Mother said as we got into the kitchen. Oatmeal was still steaming as we sat in our regular seats at the table. Mary stayed quietly and began to poke at her food. I watched a sense of dread coiling in my belly as the pokes became stabs and more frantic. With a shove she sent the bowl spinning across the table, luckily none spilled and Mother was facing the other way so Mary wouldn't get in trouble. I watched swallowing the thick oatmeal, feeling apprehensive. Mary reached across the table and slowly dragged the bowl back to her, her jaw was clenched and her eyes were narrowed. I turned away and opted to stare at my own bowl as she began to repeat the process. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember seeing Mary like this, but I couldn't remember when or where.

"Mary stop that." Mother scolded sitting at the table herself. I stayed quiet and quickly scooped up the thick breakfast trying to eat quickly. The clinking of Mary's spoon on the bowl stopped and I felt my stomach begin to uncoil and muscles relax. The breakfast stayed uneventful Mother having to tell Mary multiple times that she should not kick the table, stab at her food, and other things of the like. I got up from the table and went to the sink to rinse my bowl. I watched the remains of the oatmeal swirl down the chrome sink and get lost in the drain. I let the water run a little watching as it sprayed the edges and formed a tiny whirlpool. Before Mother could say to stop spacing out I turned off the sink and turned to go back up stairs.

"Ib, wait." Mother stopped me as I began to walk off. I turned to her and saw her point to my seat "sit down." Nodding I sat back in my seat and waited for what it was she wanted to say.

"Remember last year when we went to the Guertena exhibit?" she asked with a smile. Mary froze beside me and let out a chocking gasp. I nodded a little fuzzy on the details, was that the man with the weird paintings and sculptures? Another chill ran down my spine and my stomach twisted itself into knots. "Well… your school is holding an event there today and I decided to sign you both up for it." My throat tightened at the thought of having to go back and a headache was beginning to form in my head.

"What!" Mary screeched standing up. Her chair scraped the floor and Mother shot her a disapproving look. "I am not going!" She continued beginning to stomp out the kitchen. I shot glances between Mother and Mary feeling my heart squeeze in my chest.

"Mary, get in here right now." Mother's voice was low and controlled sending chills down my spine. I stared at mother, her eyes were lit with anger and her mouth was turned up in a disapproving frown. I looked back to Mary who clutched her dress tightly and looked pale as a sheet. Mary slowly dragged her feet back into the kitchen and sat back in her chair. I could feel her anger radiating off her and I scooted my chair a little away. Mother took a deep breath and gave a look at Mary. "I already paid for this, and you are going."

Mary opened her mouth to argue her body coiling like a snake about to attack, but Mother cut her off "You enjoyed it so much last time, and I want you to enjoy it with Ib again" I wanted to mention the fact that I didn't like art and that Guertena's art made me apprehensive, but I kept my mouth close. Mary shifted in her seat and sniffled.

"I _don't _like art, and I don't want to go back." Mary was seething and trying to keep her voice low. "And I am not going to go." Mary launched out of her seat and sprinted out the room. Her chair hit the floor with a dull thud and I watched as Mother's face scrunched up as if Mary not wanting to go was absurd. Mother turned to me and frowned.

"Ib, you want to go, right?" She asked and I looked down to my hands, I rubbed my fingers along the smooth wood and smelt leftover oatmeal. _No, yes, I'll talk to Mary…_ I looked up to Mother and stared into her red eyes, silence stretched on for what seemed like minutes and I gave a small nod. Getting up from the table Mother let out a sigh and turned away to the sink, taking that as my cue I quietly excused myself and went after Mary.

Just because she didn't want to go to the exhibit doesn't mean she had to throw a tantrum. I walked down the empty white hallway; the only sounds my soft footsteps and a clock ticking somewhere. Paintings hung on the walls of the long hallway and I quickly rushed away from them keeping my eyes glued to the floor, white tiles with flecks of color in it. I looked up as I came to a stop at a brown door, the back door, and reached to open it. My hand hesitated on the gold handle and I took a deep breath. _Come on Ib, she's back here._ Pushing open the door cold wind bit into my skin and almost made me turn back inside.

Frost still hung on the grass and trees giving the air a crisp and clean smell. I swept my gaze over the backyard looking for Mary and feeling the wind cut through my clothes. Mary sat by the garden, a pile of dirt in winter, her dress pooling around her as she picked at something. I walked towards her hearing her mutter something quietly. I stopped behind her feeling the air still and everything slow. The world seemed to gray as Mary ripped a flower its petals arching delicately into the sky and drifting down to the ground.

I took a step back from her and gulped as the last petal was torn from the stem, a sharp pain jolted in my chest like getting sliced and I stumbled back. My breathing quickened and I turned to run back in the house. I made it a few steps when something grabbed my arm. Fingers dug into my wrist and I turned my head to see Mary panting. Blonde hair fell before her eyes and I could see her blue eyes tearing up.

"Ib…" Her voice was quiet and wavering "you promise we will be together forever… right?" she asked tightening her grip on my wrist. My throat tightened and I looked down at my socks, silence stretched on for what seemed like minutes until finally I nodded. I turned around fully to see Mary looking down at the ground too and frowning. Reaching over I gave her a side hug.

"We'll be together forever Mary."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ib's POV**

The Guertena exhibit was in a few hours so Mother was giving us time to go outside and play. My shoes crunched the frost on the sidewalks as my thoughts drifted to how mother made us promise that we wouldn't stay out super late again and come home in two hours. Mary was oddly quiet following behind me instead of beside me, the crunching of frost beneath her the only noise she made as well. I hated that we had to go back there, but since Mother had already paid for it we _had_ to go. On top of the feeling of fear coiling in my stomach Mary has been acting weird since last night. I sneak a look behind me to see Mary looking at her feet dazed as is it was the first time seeing them. Looking back in front of me I hold back a sigh and stick a hand in my pocket. Feeling nothing but the inside of my pocket I pull my hand back out, _I thought I had a candy in there._ I frown a little and sneak another glance at Mary; _did she eat my candy again?_ A heavy gust of wind blows around us and I snap my head back to see where were going. I stop suddenly and feel Mary run into my back; she lets out a quiet _oof_ and then growls.

"Why'd we stop, Ib?" She walks beside me and follows my gaze and then lets out a small gasp. I stare at Jack Frost, the same from yesterday, yelling at a tall gray furred rabbit. The rabbit stands on its back feet and is motioning his hands while he yells loudly in an Australian accent? Dark gray flower looking tattoos are on his shoulder and I believe his forehead as he shakes his head to the side and then goes back to glaring at Jack. The rabbit has a light brown leather holster hanging loosely off his waist and cuffs on his wrists. Mary grabs at my wrist and drags me closer to her, "Ib, is that who I _think _it is?" Mary seems to suddenly break out of depression at the sight of Jack and the rabbit. As if noticing us for the first time Jack and the rabbit look over to us. The rabbit takes a deep breath and seems to be startled; Jack swings his staff over his shoulder and waves a giant smile on his face.

Mary waves back beside me and drags me towards them giving a hello. I give a slight nod at Jack and give the rabbit a quick glance; there _is_ a flower tattoo on his forehead. The rabbit stares at us with a slight smile his bright green eyes shifting from us to Jack.

"I told you we'd find them!" Jack says smugly nudging the rabbit with his elbow, turning to us he clears his voice and points to the rabbit beside him, "Ib, Mary this Bunny… the Easter Bunny" I nod and Mary almost vibrates in happiness, she takes in a quick breath and tightens her grip on my wrist. The Easter Bunny, a small smile appears on my face and I run a hand over my skirt, _I can't believe this._ He wasn't how I pictured him, but this was another guardian. _I can ask them about the nightmares_. Mary pulls me forward again and holds out her hand.

"I'm Mary; it's really nice to meet you!"

"The pleasures all mine," The accent was still a little weird, but at least he wasn't yelling anymore. Bunny took Mary's hand and shook it with his large paw. Mary giggled a little at this and looked over to me; her eyes were a lit again with a childish glee and her smile was back now. I smiled more at this fact and felt my body relax.

"Wait, you said you were looking for us, why is that?" I turned to Jack asking slowly. Him and Bunny stiffen and give each other a glance. Jack passes his staff hand to hand the aged wood spinning and Bunny clears his throat. Silence invades grabbing hold of their tongues and swallowing any words they were to say. Bunny opens his mouth yet no sound comes out, he closes it slowly and jabs Jack with his elbow.

"Jack why don't you tell 'em" Jack shoots him a glare and takes a step forward. I watch wary as Jack prepares to say something and taps his staff against the frozen pavement. I look over to Mary to see her eyes glinting with something dangerous. Her eyebrows are turned down and a frown is set in place. She clenches and unclenches her fists and then balls them into her dress. Jack clears his throat and I give my full attention back to the frozen teenager. Malice invades with the silence and the tension runs so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Remember how we were talking about Pitch yesterday?" Jack asks slowly and I nod, speaking of him I had to talk about Mary's nightmare. "We believe he's come back and he's going to come after you two." The world stills "But don't worry, we-the Guardians- are going to protect you, we just need to figure out _why_ he's coming after you two." Jack finishes quickly, but this doesn't quell the feeling of fear that blossoms at the bottom of my stomach. _Why us, _they just said they didn't know why it was us, but still the question bounces around my head.

"_What,"_ Mary's voice is cold and I snap my head to her. Her mouth is in a thin line and it's like watching a dam about to break. Her body trembles and her hands dig into her dress; eyes are lit with anger and a little glossy. The two guardians seem to flinch at her tone and I look between the two parties. Taking a step back I clutch at my jacket and watch my breaths crystallize in the air. All the anger suddenly seeps out of Mary's body however and she shuts down, her shoulders sag. "Are you sure?" she seems resigned, her voice brittle as if her fears were confirmed. I take a step forward and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, the guardians will protect you," Jack says and he walks towards us, "If you want you can come with us to North's workshop. You might feel safer there." I nod no; we had to go to the gallery later. Even though I hated the thought of going back we couldn't just disappear on Mother. Mary stays quiet and shuffles her feet over the frost.

"Maybe we should get you ankle biters home," Bunny offers and walks forward. Mary lets out a noise of annoyance and I frown. If we went home we could be better protected from Pitch, but going home might make mom think we were wanted to go to the gallery earlier. Jack nods at the idea and I eventually nod yes. Mary crosses her arms and turns to the direction we came from. She drags herself across the sidewalk and I follow shortly. I grab at the air where Mary's hand would have been and feel my cheeks burn. Of course you can't hold her hand she has her arms crossed! I look over my shoulder to see if Jack or Bunny saw and Jack is holding a hand over his mouth his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. My cheeks burn more and I look in front of me.

"Ib, do you know where a hill is?" Jack seems to glide by me the wind giving a strong gust as he passes. There's the hill by the park, but we were going in the opposite direction.

"There's one by the park."

"Cool… have you ever been sledding?"

That was how we ended up at the park and I was standing beneath a large tree. Snow blanketed the ground beneath us and even with my coat it made me shiver. I looked over to Jack who was instructing Mary on how to have the most fun out of sledding. His face split in a grin as he demonstrated with his hand how she was going to go down the hell and _whoosh_ his hand arched into the air and he finished with dropping the hand to his side. Mary looked excited again forgetting that we were being targeted by Pitch. I looked down at my shoes and felt my muscles tense. _Why us, were just normal girls._ I placed my chin on my knees and closed my eyes, its true I sometimes feel like I've forgotten something but this doesn't warrant someone coming after me.

I hear a screech and my head snaps to see Mary's feet disappear from behind the hill. Jack floats in the air and then with a loud whoop flies after her. In the distance I can hear Mary's excited shrieking and Jack's voice exclaiming things. I look to my left and with disinterest look at the sled; we had borrowed them from some other kids at the park who weren't using them. A part of me wanted to try too, but I might fall off and it was just sliding down a hill, how fun could it be? I hear the sound of soft footsteps and look up to see Bunny. He looks down the hill and snorts.

"Sledding down a hill isn't _that _fun." I shrug and he continues "now add some loops and jumps and we might have a six foot rabbit join." I smile at his comment and he sits by me. A comfortable silence settles between us and I look back to the hill. You can barely see the top of the playground from this angle, but you can hear the shrieks of children having fun. The sky's the only thing you can see fully from lying on the hill. The sky is a light blue filled with white clouds that are large and fluffy. The sounds of footsteps bring my gaze lower and I see Mary pop up from the hill with a grin on her face. She holds the sled over her head like a prize and marches over to me. With light laughter she plops in front of me and drops the sled to her side, her dress pools around her the only color besides my red skirt and black stockings.

"You should sled too Ib! It's super fun!" She grins and brushes some hair out of her eyes. I shrug in return and give another glance to the sled; _maybe._ "You can feel the air whoosh around you and then woooah you fly into the air hehe!" I nod and shift my position. Jack flies over from the hill and like a snowflake gently drifts into our makeshift circle.

"You ready to go Ib?" I shift my position and look away towards the hill, did I want to go. I stand up and reach for my sled, _it can't hurt to try_. Jack grins and swings his staff onto his shoulder. He pivots on his heel towards the hill and walks with the poise of someone trying to hold back their excitement. I slow as I near the edge and take in a deep breath. I bend down and lay on my stomach on top of the cold sled. I squirm for a second and exhale the breath watching as it puffs in front of my eyes. I wait for the next directions and feel my heart beat in my ears. The world quiets as I look down the hill the trail of Mary's sled the only imperfection in the snow. "Ready Ib? Hold on tight!"

Suddenly the sled lurches forward and my eyes widen. The world tilts as the sled begins to fly down the hill. The wind rushes around me and whistles in my ears as I slide down the hill and I clutch the sled with frozen fingers. Somewhere to my right I hear singsong laughter and I see Jack flying down with me in the corner of my eye. Jack zooms ahead and flips towards me, he straightens and the air grows 10 degrees colder; if possible. The crooked end of his staff begins to glow a light blue and suddenly I'm sliding on ice. Jack laughs some more and starts directing me into a curve. I let out a breath and shut my eyes at the stinging of the wind.

I feel weightless on the sled and open my eyes… just in time to see white. I crash into the snow and let out an _oof,_ the sled flies from my fingers as I flip onto my back and all I can see is white. The world spins and numbness quickly takes hold of my body. I hear someone yelling my name far off and I struggle to sit up. I eventually do and feel something cold and wet slip down my head. Wiping off some more snow off my head I feel some laughter bubble up. I let it out and stand up. Wiping the snow off my skirt and jacket Jack joins my laughter and lands by me. He swings his staff loosely and twirls it between his fingers.

"Now _that_ was fun!" I nod in agreement and bend down to pick the sled up. Maybe a few more times down the hill then we have to go home and get ready for the gallery. I start to pull the sled up the hill and I see Mary already preparing to go down a second time. I pick up the speed and watch out the corner of my eye Mary slipping down the hill with a whoop of laughter. I go back to where I was previously sitting and sit back down. The sounds of laughter and the smell of crisp snow and something pure makes my eyes flutter shut and I lean back against the tree.

Suddenly like pins and needles raking up my spine I snap my eyes open and whirl around to look behind me. Something was behind us and watching us. I scan the edge of the forest feeling the hairs on the back of my neck raise; if they weren't frozen that is. Shadows seem to congregate by the trees and I swallow thickly.

"Jack!" Bunny yells and I snap my head to him. He looks over to the forest too and one of his ears twitches. Jack glides and lands by Bunny and me bringing a cold that makes me shiver. I look back to the forest and look between the shadows that hang thickly between the trucks. Two dim yellow lights appear amidst the shadows and Bunny growls. "Another nightmare"

A horse that seems to be made of black sand melds out of the shadows and slams a hoof against the ground. I gulp and lean closer to the tree. The nightmare's eyes burn yellow and it seems to be looking straight at me. It shakes it head and mane and lets out a loud whinny that pierces the air.

**Jack's POV**

I'm launching myself at it before anyone can say anything. I bring my staff up to shoot at it and aim straight for its face. The nightmare lets out another piercing whinny and darts back into the forest. I hear Bunny calling my name behind me, but I go after the nightmare; someone had to take care of it. I land in the forest and right when my feet hit the ground I'm back in the air racing towards the horse. I keep the nightmare in sight as I fly through the forest dodging trees, hanging limbs, and fallen trunks. The nightmare races over them as if it's done this a hundred times and turns right. I bank quickly and barely dodge colliding with a tree. Realigning my staff with the nightmare I prepare to shoot…again.

A burst of ice shoots through the air and barely misses the nightmare. It dodges left behind a tree and I let out a small groan of frustration. Far off the trees begin to thin and the nightmare seems to be heading towards whatever is on the other side of this forest. I hold my staff closer to my body and shoot like a bullet towards that clearing. I pass the nightmare for a second and then fly out of the forest. The nightmare gallops out of the forest into the clearing a drop of ink against the snow.

"Hrrah!" I arch my staff down and watch as my ice crackles as it whizzes through the air and freezes the nightmare. It goes from a drop to a splatter. With a breath of relief I float down and twirl my staff. Giving the frozen nightmare a few taps with my staff I feel the air still around me. I clutch my staff in one hand and whirl on my feet preparing to freeze anything. I hold my staff like one would a rifle and bend my knees. I scan the area and look between the trees for anything.

"Hello Frost." I whirl around again and feel my body stiffen. Pitch Black materializes from the shadows of the forest and holds his head high. He glances down at the frozen nightmare and looks back up to me unamused.

"Pitch," I answer drumming my fingers along my staff.

"Who do I owe the pleasure for this" He asks walking towards me. I take a step back and hold my staff up threateningly.

"What do you want with Ib and Mary?" I ask watching as a sly smile slips onto his face. He turns to the side and begins to walk folding his hands behind him.

"Why should I tell you, so you can go back running to the Guardians?" He turns his head to me and narrows his golden eyes "How is that by the way, as good as you thought it to be?" I tighten my jaw and feel the wood of my staff dig into my palms.

"Yes, how did you come back anyways, we sent you back down that hole." I smirk "Oh wait your _nightmares_ did that part for us." I grin as he scowls and bares his fangs.

"Laugh all you want Frost, but as long as there is fear _I_ will be there." He hisses and takes a step closer to me. Silence begins to fill the small clearing and the only thing you can hear is our footsteps in the snow. "And when I get this new fear a new dark age will be coming."

New fear? I glare at him and continue to walk to the left with my staff still aimed at him. Pitch waves his hand and black sand whirls up and takes the shape of a paint brush. I watch carefully as he shoots me a side glance and smirks.

"Did you know it's said that spirits dwell in objects which people put their feelings?" Pitch asks. I frown in thought shake my head slightly. He lets out a humph and rolls his eyes, "the same thing can be said for art. If you put all your feelings into your art, it may come to life." I stop walking and place a hand in my hoodie. _What is he talking about?_ Pitch stops walking too and faces me a knowing smirk on his face.

"And your friends Ib and Mary know _all_ about that" I open my mouth, but before I can say anything Pitch is gone. The shadows from the trees seem to elongate and swallow the man whole and in a split second he's gone back to who knows where. I let out a curse and turn back to the direction I came. I fly into the air and take a deep breath; is he going to use art to spread art? Is that _even_ possible? Is this how Ib and Mary are involved, did they have a problem with art coming to life? These thoughts and many others race around my head as I fly as quickly as possible back to where I left them. A few minutes have passed from when I left them and I land at the hill. Spinning in a slow circle I look around for Bunny or the girls. _Where are they? _

"Jack!" I turn and face Bunny who bounds up to me. As if anticipating the next question he begins to talk "The girls had to go home said they didn't want to get in trouble with their moms." I nod and twirl my staff.

"I just had a run in with Pitch" Bunny cursed and crossed his arms. "He said he's got a new way to make fear… something with art?" Bunny seems to pale, if it was possible for the rabbit, and he gulps. "What? What's with that look?" Bunny looks wide eyed and backs up a little.

"Jack, throughout history there has been artists who put their souls in work." I nod and begin to feel a sense of apprehension "And their art has come alive" I blink wide eyed and take a step back; art that comes alive? "It's not common, but it's very dangerous and those art works area able to drag people in and kill them." I pale, if it was possible for me, and swallow thickly.

"What?"

"Jack, I'm going to go warn the guardians and get them back here." I nod and Bunny taps the ground twice. The ground falls beneath and turns into a tunnel.

"Wait!" I extend my hand and Bunny bends a little to jump. He looks over to me and I stick a hand in my pocket. I grip my staff tightly and poke the ground with it. "Pitch said that Ib and Mary have experience with… other galleries and alive art." Bunny looked down confused and his nose twitched. He stayed silent for a few seconds than sighed. Shaking his head and looking down the tunnel he stayed silent for a few more moments.

"Jack you go after Ib and Mary, make sure Pitch doesn't attack them and I'll go get the other guardians." With a nod Bunny jumps down the tunnel and the hole closes in on itself. A small flower grows out of the ground a splash of blue against the white. With a sigh I look over to the houses. With a shake of my head I take to the air and fly over the neighborhood. _Where do they even live?_ I land by an iron fence and look both ways. Flipping onto the iron fence I begin to walk down with perfect balance. I flip my staff and hold it over my shoulders and look around some more. _If I was Ib and Mary where would I live…_

"Jack!" I whirl around to see the two girls across the street. I smile and leap to the other side of the street. Landing close to their car I look over and see Ib already in and giving Mary an impatient look. "Where'd you go earlier?" Mary pouts and I hear a door slamming somewhere.

"I had to… fight Pitch." I say slowly and Mary's eyes widen. Ib leans closer to us in the car and frowns.

"Ib, Mary ready to go to the gallery?" My head snaps to who I presume is their mother. Mary frowns and I feel my heart pound, _they're going to a gallery?_ Mary frowns and looks venomously at her mom and stomps to the other side of the car.

"Wait! You're going to a _gallery?_" My voice almost squeaks and Ib nods as she closes the door. I back away from the car and watch as their mother enters the driver's seat. She resembled Ib a lot with brown hair held back into a bun and red eyes that burned with a hidden intensity. The car began to peel out of the drive way and I watched as it began to drive off. I took to the air and flew by the car. Floating higher I shifted my position to where I was on top of the car and felt the wind blow around me. Gripping my staff tighter I tried swallowed down the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**Sorry this is rushed and short. I have lots of hw and wanted to get this out. Next chapter is where the action starts and I hope y'all enjoy. Also the gallery part will be the levels / bonus levels of Ib. And sorry if they seem OOC again this was rushed D: **

**Also the next chapter will be longer… promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ib's POV**

I leaned against the window eyes half lidded and watching the world pass us by. The other cars in the other lanes zoomed by and I wished I was in one of those instead of this car. Mary was silent on the other side of the car and I looked over to her. Her head was turned to watch out of the window and she had her hands balled into her dress; any more pressure and she would rip the dress. Mother began to chat animatedly about how excited she was for us to go back there and the fun we would have, but it turned into background music along with what was on the radio. I looked back out the window and watched the gray clouds turn and roll into each other forming one giant cloud of mix matched grays. Closing my eyes I listened to the music that was playing and the engine rumble beneath the seats and began to drift off.

"Ib, were here. Do you girls have everything?" I opened my eyes and began to unbuckle nodding yes to Mother's question. Mary grumbled a reply and shoved the door open. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack land and grip his staff nervously head turning to survey the area. I open the door and step out feeling the cold wind bite into me. The handle is like ice in my hand and I quickly shove the door close. I walk around the car careful to not slip on any ice and stand by Mary. Her bangs fall before her eyes and covers everything but a small frown. I look over to the small gallery and feel my stomach tie itself into knots. It's a small white square building with windows on the top and bottom floors. The door is glass and I can see the front desk from the parking lot. "Okay girls you head in and enjoy yourselves, remember to be quiet in the gallery and _not_ to touch anything."

"Yeah or we could have fun somewhere else and leave a boring old gallery" Jack snorts and begins to walk towards the building. I wave goodbye to Mother and drag Mary towards it, she lets out a quiet growl and drags her feet across the ice. Jack waits for us by the door staff swung over his shoulder and a wary look in his eyes. The glass on the doors begin to frost over in fern patterns as his elbow brushes the glass and he lets out a laugh. I smile at the frost that curls outward trying to take up as much space as possible. I push the doors to the gallery open and feel ac wash over my face, it's not as cold as outside's wind but still very cold. The walls were as white as they were outside not a speck of dirt to be found. Two windows fit snuggly in the wall to the left shut tight to hold out the cold winter air. A large blue poster with an angler fish was nailed behind the front desk. An older man sat behind it twiddling his thumbs and humming tune. Jack snorted and looked over his shoulder.

A long hallway led to the below gallery and stairs led to… well upstairs of course. I looked around and saw Mary leaning against the wall smoothing out her winter coat. The dark olive green had small tears in it and I knew Mother was going to be furious about that later.

"Mary do you know where were going to meet the rest of the class?" Mary shrugged and walked closer to me.

"Ib, let's stick together okay?" I nod and let her drag me upstairs. Jack lets out a shout and I feel the air cool as he flies by us.

"We're all going to stay close together okay?" He pats Mary's head and she gives a nervous smile and nods. Jack looks around at the small hall filled with Guertena's work. White plaques shine in the fluorescent light saying the names of the priceless art. I walk up to one a girl running from something and looking over her shoulder. I let out a hmm and look away to the painting next to it. My chest squeezes and I let out a shuddering breath. A young man is slumped over against the wall. His dark blue jacket is raggedy and torn, it was designed that way, and purple hair mesmerizes me. I take a step forward eyes locked onto the sleeping man. His jacket even though torn looked warm, _was warm,_ and I knew that his hands would be a little rough from working but very gentle when needed. _He's just sleeping_; I nod at the thought my heart sinking in my chest like a stone in water.

"Ib?" I hear my name, but ignore the summons and continue to look at the man. I disliked art, but this painting… it made me feel warm and safe. I look down to the plaque, _The Forgotten Portrait,_ and look up to the sleeping man. "Ib!" I tear my gaze from the man and look to see my teacher; she gives a sigh and shakes her head. Her brown and gray hair fall in waves behind her back and black sharp glasses are perched on her nose hiding brown eyes. "It's nice to admire artwork, but it is _nicer_ to listen to people who call your name." I nod and give her my full attention. _Should I listen to strangers who know my name?_ I almost ask the question to watch her frown and shake her head at me for taking her _too _seriously. _Of course not. _Three kids are by the teacher looking bored in their winter coats. One mutters something and kicks at the pristine floor with a black shoe.

"Five kids! What a turn out, last year we had three!" Mary nods halfheartedly and scoots closer to me, Jack on the other hand waves animatedly to the kids and one gives a smile and almost punches the kid behind her by waving back. The other two don't notice Jack and he lowers his hand slowly. He shifts his body and seems to shrink back eyes looking down to his feet. The teacher claps her hands and I look back to her, her slightly wrinkled face is still stretched in a smile and she begins to direct us. "okay kids, you can wander off for an hour and begin to write your report."

I hold back a groan and frown, no one mentioned a report! Mary tugs my hand as the kids disperse each going down a separate hallway. She points down the hallway to the right and I shrug, _okay._ She slowly walks down the hall her shoes echoing in the quiet. Orchestra music plays around us quietly almost making me want to shut my eyes and sleep. I barely glance at the art around us, I remember most of the work anyway, and instead look at the people. A man observes a painting of a lady in red and I quickly look away feeling the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Mary gives a smile at that painting and points to it. Jack lets out a _whoa_ and walks closer to it. He strokes his chin as he looks at it nodding every once in a while.

"This lady looks creepy" he says finally turning to me, Mary frowns and puts her hands on her hips.

"She looks _beautiful_" her voice is clipped and she quickly turns her head letting a low _humph _out. She marches down the rest of the hallway and turns the corner. Jack scratches at his head and twirls his staff in one hand. I look at the corner where Mary turned with confusion and stick a hand in a pocket. I grasp nothing and leave my hand there feeling the softness of the fabric. Mary's head pops back from the corner curls spilling down like golden ink.

"Come on, I thought you said we'd stay _together_." I nod and walk towards her a cool presence behind me alerting that Jack was following too.

"Remember to be careful, you never know when Pitch is going to come." I turn to look at him, _Pitch was coming?_ His blue eyes blink and a look of confusion passes through them. He leans on his staff and cocks his head to the side. "I did tell he was coming… right?" I shake my head no and his head falls against the staff. So Pitch was coming… I felt my chest tighten and those knots from earlier tighten to where I feel nauseous. Mary's voice is strained as she asks what and I look over to her. She looks wide eyed at Jack as she clutches the wall fingers digging into the paint. The rest of her body appears from behind the wall and she's shaking in what looks like fear. She screws her mouth up and let's goes of the wall finger nail shaped indentions left. Jack runs a hand through his snowy hair and gives a sheepish grin; no he was _not _getting out of this one.

"When did you lea-?" "What does he want with this place!" Mary cuts me off and takes a step towards Jack. I take a step back and feel tension slowly fill the air. Suddenly the white walls are suffocating me and I have to get out. I back away from the two and let out a shuddering breath. My head begins to ache and I clutch at it.

"-alive art." I don't catch the first part of the sentence but through the pounding in my head the words ring clear. _Alive…art…?_ I swallow thickly and let my hand drop. Alive art, alive art, alive art, alive art, the words ring in my head and the world seems to spin around me. I grasp at the wall feel a dam in my head about to burst.

"Ib!" Something grasps my shoulder and I flinch looking to who is grabbing me. Cold worms its way through my jacket and I stare into the eyes of Jack. His mouth curves into a frown and his eyes search my face. "Are you okay?" I nod unsteadily and try to gather my composure. Jack leans back and grips his staff tight. The wood grinds into the ground and a little spiral of frost grows on the ground.

"Is it _safe_ for you to have that in here?" I ask pointing at his staff, if he freezes everything then he would damage the art. He blinks and looks at his staff as if noticing it for the first time. He gives me a playful glare and twirls it between his hands as if he's done it a thousand times before.

"Of course it is, I need it to channel my powers" Jack explains tapping the floor a little, suddenly a mischievous glint flits through his blue eyes, they remind me of another man but I can't place who, and he waves Mary closer. Mary looks distrustful at Jack and angry. Her face is scrunched up and she lets out a huff as she stomps closer. I hold my hand out and she reaches for it, she hesitates and then finally holds it and looks with curiosity growing. I lean closer as Jack taps the floor again and frost begin to spread in a line through the hallway. I crane my head to watch the almost invisible frost grow down the hall when one of the kids from earlier walks by. It was one of the kids who didn't see Jack before and he holds a paper and pencil. My eyes go wide as he steps on the line of frost and slips the pencil and paper flying through the air. He lets out a yelp as he hits the floor and Jack lets out a laugh. Mary giggles a little and tries to hold the rest back, she fails and lets out some louder giggles. The boy turns his head towards us shaggy black bangs covering his eyes, he scowls and reaches for his pen and paper.

"Come on, let's go before we get in more trouble." Jack points down the corner where Mary originally went and we begin to walk. We pass a sculpture of a tree with rainbow icicles hanging off the branches and I look to the name plaque. _Taste cleansing tree_, I give a hmm in thought and look closer at it. Mary is already walking off with Jack in tow so I turn away and continue after them. We pass another sculpture of a large blue lady melting into the floor. I tug Jack's sweatshirt, which is cold with frost, and point to it. He lets out a snort and leans closer to it.

"This thing looks crazy! You have to be _pretty_ imaginative to come up with stuff." He walks to the other side of the sculpture to see it from another angle and I frown. _You got to be pretty clever to come up with this stuff_. _A man points to a large tree sculpture that vaguely resembles a person. I nod and walk around it looking between the leaves, the lights above flicker and I look up. The man, his features blank, looks up with an uneasy look and then looks back to me. I look through the leaves again and when the lights flicker on I see something gleaming along the leaves. I call the man's name and he walks around to the other side and leans down to look from my angle._

_ "Isn't this… a wedding ring? Now what would this be doing here!" _

"Hey there's nothing down this hallway let's going back up" Mary pulls me away from the sculpture and drags me quickly up. Jack gives a shout and follows us quickly. We turn the corner and pass the Lady in Red and various other paintings. I carefully step over the line of melting frost not wanting to slip like that other kid. Jack easily matches our pace, longer legs can do that, and he swings his staff over his shoulder.

We head down stairs and Mary drags us to the lower part of the gallery. I look around feeling fear coil in my stomach. A large painting covers the floor and I look at the name plate. _? of the Deep, _I look to the deep mesmerizing painting. Blues melt into blacks and I can almost feel the painting trying to suck me in. A deep grayish fish is in the corner of the painting come seemingly out of nowhere. Its mouth is open to reveal sharp teeth that could chomp a person in half. Jack and Mary lean closer to the painting, Jack with fascination and Mary with a bored look. Jack walks by me and looks down at the plaque reading the name out loud. _Abyss of the Deep…_ I like the name and how it matches the deep dark colors of the painting. Another woman looks at the painting and she clutches at her chest. Her pale hair falls over her shoulder as she shakes her head and mutters to herself.

"It's like its pulling my soul" I shiver at her words and give another look at the painting. Mary begins to walk further down the hall and I follow quickly. We pass a rose sculpture and multiple paintings. Nothing else catches my eyes and I look to a clock on the wall, 45 minutes have passed.

"That was quick." Jack states leaning against the wall. He sticks a hand in his pocket and leans his staff against his shoulder and wall. I nod and look to the floor, now that we have walked around we should probably work on our reports. I look over to Mary who looks bored and apprehensive, she doesn't lean against the wall and her body is tense.

"We should start our reports," I begin to walk away knowing exactly which painting I was going to write about. Mary gives a shout and follows behind me quickly.

"Are you going upstairs?" I nod and she frowns. Jack walks beside me dodging the occasional adult, including our teacher, and looks around again. I quickly walk upstairs hand trailing the railing. The air feels heavier and heavier as I walk up the steps and I almost turn around. Jack gives a shiver and narrows his eyes. He puts his arm out and stops us from walking up any further. He jumps up the steps and lands lightly at the top staff out like a rifle and slowly turns looking for something. His white hair blows in an invisible wind and with an unsatisfied look he lowers his staff. He motions us up with one hand and I quickly run up the stairs Mary right at my heels.

"Be careful… I wish the other guardians were here." The last part is muttered to himself and Mary begins to walk forward.

"I'm writing my report on the Lady in Red, Ib which one are you writing about?" I look over to The Forgotten Portrait and point. Mary follows my finger and lets out a gasp. Her body jolts back and she clutches at her chest right where her heart is. She narrows her gaze and shakes her head. "That painting? But that painting is…" She clamps her mouth shut and seems to think for a moment. Her face darkens and her eyes narrow to slits as she glares at the painting. Without another word she turns on her heel and stomps away down the hall to the Lady In Red. Jack lets out a hmm and points to Mary, he leans down to my level and smiles.

"I'm going to watch Mary, when your done with your report come over to us, okay?" I nod and he turns to walk to Mary. I look over to the Forgotten Portrait and let out a sigh. My heart again sinks in my chest as I drink in the paintings details. The man in the painting looks from how his hair was painting, though what _were_ those things on his head, to the fraying of his jacket. I smile at it and dig a pencil out of my pocket. I pull a folded paper out of the same jacket pocket and unfold it. _What was the report supposed to be about… facts? Feelings?_ I let out a hmm and put the pencil on the paper. _I need something hard to write on,_ I look around and spy Mary writing on the ground and Jack sitting cross legged with her. He has his staff laid against his thighs and the way he is seated lets him look down my hall and the one behind the corner. I look to the floor and see dirt and footprints. I look down to my clothing and see my red skirt and brown cream jacket. I frown and look around again; I could write on the wall. I look behind me to see sculptures of three ladies with their heads cut off. They each wore similar dresses, but in different colors. _Hmm, _I begin to walk down that hall and see another sculpture of a white couch with candy cane backing.

I pick up my pace feeling the air grow heavier as I round the corner. A long mural takes up the whole wall and I let out a breath. _Mary said there was nothing down here!_ The mural has a black background made of not paint but what looks like _crayons_ and a road of blue that melts into the black. Something red violet takes up the middle with a yellow crescent moon hanging in the black crayon colored sky. I walk towards the plaque and feel my stomach fall.

"A beautiful painting isn't it." I swivel around and look up to a tall man. This wasn't a normal man however and I take a step back feeling a shiver run down my spine. The man had gray skin and black hair that was slicked back like a spike. His eyes were gold and silver and seemed to analyze anything in seconds. He wore a black robe with a long V-neck and black pants. Vaguely I remember a man looking like this and a warning, the memory hits me like a freight train and I gasp.

"Pitch Black!" The man smiles and shows off razor sharp teeth.

"Hello Ib." The man greets me and I take another step back. The lights above flicker off and I look up, a sense of déjà vu washes over me and the lights on. Everything looked the same except the air felt heavier and everything was silent. I looked around feeling my chest tighten and gulped. "Feel familiar Ib, it should as this has happened before." I shake my head no and clutch my jacket.

"You're going to be the instigator for my new fear, a rumor will spread that art takes children and _I _will feed off that fear." I shake my head no again and give the man a glare, _you can't be scared of him Ib! _Despite the mantra of _don't be scared_ that runs through my head my limbs feel heavy and my heart thumps in my chest. "And with that fear I will be able to start a new dark age where _I _will be believed in." He hisses the last words and advances. I try to move but my limbs don't respond. I look over to the large painting and see blue liquid begin to seep down from behind the frame.

"Ib!" I turn and see Jack fly from around the corner, he has his staff up in a second and a blast of ice magic shots above me. The magic makes the air in the hallway 10 degrees colder and I whip my head to follow the magic through the air. Pitch swings his arm up and a wall of black sand forms out of nowhere to block the ice, but it freezes as a black and blue spike.

"Jack Frost" Pitch growls Jack's name and throws his hands out. His whole body lurches forward with the movement and black sand shoots though the air. I barely duck slamming into the wall and feel another blast of cold burst through the room. I look behind me leaning against the wall to see another ice and black sand spike that shoots from the floor. Jack starts towards Pitch and with a war cry swings his staff. Pitch disappears through a shadow as Jack's staff swings through the air. He turns to me and with a concerned look rushes towards me. He kneels to my level and frowns.

"Are you okay Ib?" I nod and feel something wet beneath my fingertips. I lean off the wall and look to my fingers, blue paint. Jack notices and looks to where I was leaning. I follow his gaze and feel my eyes widen, '_Welcome back Ib and Mary' Mary!_ I take a step back and look to see Mary standing at the corner. Her eyes are filled with tears and she clutches her dress in her hands.

"Ib…" She looks down and I feel my heart sink. Jack stands up and walks over to her.

"Mary it'll be okay do you rememb-" Mary seems to snap as if the nightmare from last night and the return to the gallery and who knows what else broke the dam that was holding back her rage. She pushes Jack with an angry yell and he stumbles back a few steps. She snarls and her hands curl into fists. Turning on her heel she races away and her fading footsteps are the only noise in the silent gallery. Jack curses under his breath and turns to me. "Come on Ib, we have to chase after her!" I nod and I begin to run behind him. The gallery lights flicker off again making it harder to see. I hear a meow echo around us and I snap my head back to see nothing.

"Come on Ib! You gotta keep up." I nod and he slows his pace a little. We turn the corner and see no sign of Mary. We continue running down the long hallway towards the stairs. We pass the Forgotten Portrait and I stop feeling my heart pound. Where the slumped man should have been was a man rubbing at his face, it was the same man with the frayed jacket and purple hair that _screamed_ familiarity, but the painting had _moved._ "Come on Ib we'll check down stairs… Ib?" Jack turns and walks to stand by me. He grips his staff tight and holds it close to his chest, "did this painting move?" Jack sounds disbelieving but something tells me he knew this was going to happen.

A loud banging goes off to the left of us and I jump back and look to the window. Jack raises his staff and his whole body tenses, a handprint is smeared against a window and I move forward to investigate it. I try to push against the window, but it stays stuck and I pull away quickly because it's _cold._ I look back to Jack and swallow thickly. He shakes his head and points to the stairs with his staff. I nod and we walk towards the stairs. I grip the handrail and quickly go down the steps, Jack on the other hand leaps down in a single bound landing gently and with the momentum swinging to face me. He swings his staff onto his shoulder and looks around the dark gallery. His face lights up with an idea and he walks to the doors. I watch as he pushes at them but the sound of the lock echoes through the empty gallery signifying that it was indeed locked and we were not getting out that way. _Welcome back Ib and Mary,_ I recall the words and cross my arms, had this happened before. In the haze of my mind I do recall similar events except that I walked… through a …painting_… impossible_.

I can see myself walking with an older man through a different gallery, women who half came out of paintings dragged themselves at us with incredible speeds and how roses were important because they were _tied _to our lives. I gasp and clutch at my chest, Garry, the other gallery, _Mary._ Mary was a painting.

_ "Understood. Please, give me Ib's rose in exchange for mine."_

_ "Really? You sure?" Mary asks her eyes wide with confusion._

_ "Yes…." Garry looks angry at how she asked if he was sure, or the fact that maybe he had to trade his rose for mine. I frown at that thought and reach for Garry. He takes a step forward before I can grab him and holds out his blue rose, in the dark it looks bright with full ten petals and an ethereal beauty. Mary holds out my rose a red one with a single petal that threatens to come off and they exchange them._

_ "Heehee…. Pretty flower!" Mary giggles looking at Garry's rose. "Aahahah!" Her giggles turn darker as her face shifts from an innocent looking one to eyes that are dark in the shadows of her bangs and a grin full of teeth. She quickly runs off and Garry turns to me. He kneels so were eye to eyes and gives a smile._

_ "Be careful with it." I feel my eyes prick with tears as I accept the outstretched rose and hold it close. Garry straightens and looks down sadly even though he still has a smile on his face. _

_ "I'm sorry" I look down at my rose and hear Garry laugh. I look up to see his face bright and the room almost brightens with it._

_ "Ahaha…Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong Ib!" He waits for a breath and continues "Right! So don't look so down." I frown a little more and look back down for my rose. "And for my rose… We'll just have to catch Mary and get it back!" He pats my head. "Let's do our best! I know we're almost there!"_

"Ib?" Jack says my name and I look up to him. I gasp and point behind him to a set of stairs that weren't there before. Jack looks behind him and immediately brings his staff up to firing position, he crouches low and slowly slides his way over to the stairs.

"What… is this Pitch's doing?" He mummers the question more to himself and takes another step towards the dark gray stairs. "No…" Jack answers his own question and drops his staff to his side. He runs a hand through his hair and turns to look at me. I stare into his eyes and in the unnerving quiet of the gallery I feel my heart pound in my ears and all I can see is another trip to the other gallery. _You can see Garry again, wake him up. _"Ib… do you remember any of this?"

My mouth goes dry at the question and after a moment of quiet I nod my head and put my hands in my pockets. Jack lets out a sigh and shoves a hand in his hoodie pocket in return. Nodding his head to himself he points with his staff to the stairs and glances at the doors and then to me.

"Come on Ib, the faster we go through this the faster we can get to Mary and back to the real gallery." I keep my mouth shut and squeeze my hands into fists; Jack tenses for a second then relaxes. "Come on Ib it'll be fun, an adventure in another world." He laughs nervously and runs his fingers though his messy hair, I'm slightly surprised it isn't messier with the amount of times he puts his fingers through it. My heart thumps in my chest and I walk down the last few steps and towards Jack. I walk past him towards the beginning of the stairs and take a deep breath. _You have to find Mary and Garry._

"Ib be careful, it's dark." Jack warns and steps beside me. Side by side we begin to walk down the long steps. The further we walk the once ashy gray walls turn to an almost nighttime gray where I can't see the steps in front of me. I place a hand on the wall beside me and hear the soft scrape of skin on plaster join alongside our echoing footsteps. Jack's breaths are quiet and I can see him tense his arms readying to release magic at a moment's notice. After walking for a few more seconds the mouth of the room shows and Jack lets out a long wow. I quietly step down the last step and take a walk a few paces forward into the small room. _This is nothing like before…_ I turn to Jack who is spinning in a slow circle and taking in the dark plain room.

"Ib are those roses?" I snap my head to where he points and feel a tug in my chest. There in a small dull gray vase are two roses. One is a small red rose that seems to glow in the darkness and seems too beautiful to be real. Beside it is a fully bloomed blue rose, but where Garry's was dark blue and gave a sense of faux realness this one was a light blue. I walk towards the vase and pull out my red rose and feel the tug at my chest ebb away as I slowly caress it. I pick the light blue and hand it to Jack who takes it with a look of confusion. He looks it over in his hand and gives a laugh.

"I've never seen a light blue rose before!"


End file.
